


B A R A T H E O N

by MarinaLupin, NicolyBlack



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolyBlack/pseuds/NicolyBlack
Summary: Rei Robert tinha quatro filhos legítimos, Joffrey, Myrcella e Tommen. E a mais velha, Lauren. A única que era realmente filha do rei e da rainha, Baratheon de sangue e alma.Em sua última visita ao Norte, o Rei propõe uma união com a família Stark. Casar a jovem Sansa com o herdeiro Joffrey, e o herdeiro Stark, Robb, com a princesa Lauren.Lauren então ficou em Winterfell, para conhecer seu novo lar e seu futuro marido, sem saber da guerra que viria, tornando-se a unica coisa que garantia que as meninas Stark não fossem mortas. Isso é, se ela conseguir domar seu coração e o impedir de se apaixonar pela pessoa erradaE em meio à guerra ela descobre a verdade sobre seus irmãos, tendo a difícil missão de escolher entre o Norte, seu novo lar, ou tentar a todo custo voltar para Kings Landing e sua família.Lauren Baratheon, herdeira do trono de ferro ou a futura senhora do norte.





	1. Prologue — Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> # O mundo de A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones NÃO nos pertence, e sim a George R. R. Martin, nós apenas criamos uma história em cima desse mundo já criado, no entanto, a personagem Lauren Baratheon nos pertence, e é proibida a utilização dela em qualquer outro lugar sem a nossa devida autorização.  
> # Créditos da base em psd da capa a Mayy, do Nyah! Conference.  
> # Plágio é crime!  
> # Não plagie, deixe um comentário ;)  
> # Sem fins lucrativos.  
> # Mudaremos o decorrer e os acontecimentos da história original, já fique avisado.
> 
> ENJOY IT!
> 
>  
> 
> ____________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Heeeeeey pessoas, primeira fic nossa de Game of Thrones *-*  
> Esperamos que vocês gostem, boa leitura! Nos vemos lá em baixo.

 

Cersei soube, soube no momento em que colocou os olhos na primogênita que ela era uma Baratheon.

A Rainha desprezava o Rei, e todos pareciam notar isso, menos o próprio Rei. Ela amava o irmão gêmeo, de todos os jeitos possíveis, e evitava ir para a cama do marido desde que ele a chamou de Lyanna na noite de núpcias, o que não era uma missão difícil, já que o Rei vivia bêbado e nunca lembrava com quem e como havia dormido. Mas mesmo assim ela não conseguiu impedir que em uma noite, logo após o casamento, seu marido a tomasse, Cersei ficou com tanto nojo de si mesma, que na manhã seguinte já foi correndo para a cama do irmão.

Um erro, seu primeiro erro.

Ela descobriu, um tempo depois, que estava grávida. Seu primeiro instinto foi procurar Chá de Lua e torcer para que o feto fosse embora, porém depois veio a verdade: ela havia dormindo com o irmão também, tinha grandes chances de que o bebe pudesse ser do seu amante, e não de seu marido. Ela ficou receosa de tirar uma criança que poderia ser Lannister de seu ventre e optou por deixar a criança vir ao mundo.

Seu segundo erro.

No momento em que a viu ela soubesse que a criança era de seu marido, que ela era uma Baratheon. Seus ralos cabelos eram pretos, seus olhos, azuis tempestuosos. Baratheon, ela deu luz a um Baratheon.

Sua sorte, porém, era que a criança era uma menina, uma menina saudável, segundo o Meistre, porém era uma menina e ela não assumiria o Trono, e Cersei prometeu a si que nunca mais cometeria o mesmo erro, ela também prometeu que não amaria aquela criança.

Seu terceiro erro.

Ela era incapaz de odiar sua filha, Lauren, mesmo ela sendo uma Baratheon de corpo, alma e sangue, Cersei simplesmente amava seus filhos, sem se importar com quem era o pai, mas mesmo assim ela desejava que Lauren fosse Lannister, e não uma Baratheon.

E para piorar tudo era como se no fundo Robert soubesse da verdade, ele amava Lauren e dava toda a sua atenção a ela, demonstrando mais de uma vez que ele gostaria que a primogênita que fosse sua herdeira, e não Joffrey. E como se já não bastasse, Robert fazia questão de lembrar, sempre, o quanto Lauren se parecia com Lady Lyanna Stark, sua antiga prometida. Ele dizia que sua filha tinha os cabelos e a pele de Lyanna, e os olhos dele, que ela poderia muito bem ser filha dele com Lyanna. Isso quando ele não chamava Lauren de Lyanna. Cersei odiava isso, simplesmente odiava.

E foi assim que Lauren cresceu e veio ao mundo, uma vítima dos erros de outra pessoa.


	2. Welcome to the North, my princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa historia surgiu de um devaneio completamente aleatório meu (NicolyBlack), que na primeira oportunidade, contou tudo pra Marina. Eu só tinha a base, a historia crua, e quando eu chamei a Mari pra ser minha co-autora, ela deu vida a historia, e nós duas temos um amor gigantesco por essa historia, não sei se vocês entenderiam o tamanho do nosso amor kkkkkkkk  
> Não somos nós que damos vida a ela, ela que surge. E garanto que temos tanto prazer em ler a fic, quanto vocês. Bem, em nome desse amor, me sinto na obrigação de dizer que o final da fic ainda não foi decidido, ele está em aberto, porque nós achamos que seria menos forçado se o fim simplesmente fluísse, do mesmo jeito que o resto da historia, em vez de usar um dos fins forçados que estávamos criando.  
> Dito isso, aproveitem esse cap que está quentinho *-*

 

Não tardava a findar o dia quando passamos pelos portões de Winterfell. Ainda me lembrava do anúncio na mesa de jantar, sobre esta viagem. A alguns meses atrás, minha vida seguia seu curso, como a água segue o curso do rio, calma e tranquila. A diversão fora completa no torneio para o nome de Joffrey e mamãe decidira por si só que passaríamos uma quinzena em Rochedo Casterly, aproveitando a visita de meu avô a cidade.

Em geral, eu gostava de viagens, gostava dos campos e das flores, do vento do rosto ao cavalgar. E gostava de Rochedo, tanto quando de Ponta Tempestade. O tempo nunca parecia suficiente para explorar os castelos, como explorava em casa.

Minha mãe, Cersei, a rainha, mudava significativamente quando íamos passar um tempo por ali, parecia sempre mais jovem e tranquila. Nessa viagem em especial, estava tão tensa quanto a corda de um arco e tio Jaime, que em geral lhe melhorava o humor, parecia compartilhar do que quer que fosse que a enervava.

Por alguns dias, tudo parecia se resumir a cavalgar com Joffrey pelas campinas, bordar com Myrcella e ler ao lado de Tommen. Haviam também outras companhias, mas eu não partilhava dos hábitos das meninas da minha idade. Eu era uma princesa, uma dama, uma lady, a mim não interessava os fuxicos do reino ou sonhos comuns de uma garota. Eu como princesa sabia bem qual seria o meu destino e a minha função.

Mas ali em Rochedo não havia preocupações, meu destino não estava em ficar com um Lannister, eu seria necessária para formar aliança em outro lugar. E foi ai que as coisas começaram a sair do curso. Jon Arryn havia morrido, e o rei, meu pai, ordenava a volta imediata.

Eu sentira por lord Jon, fiel a meu pai desde que este era uma criança, me carregara no colo e contara das mais altas façanhas do Rei Robert no Vale. Cuidara de mim, como se fosse sua filha.

Alguns dias depois de regressarmos, veio a notícia na mesa do jantar. Iriamos para o norte, todos.

Para o norte! Pelos sete, por quanto tempo não ansiara por isso?

Conhecer os castelos gelados de pedra, cavalgar pela estrada do rei, conhecer o frio e as flores de inverno que cobriam os campos.

Mas eu sabia muito bem o que aquilo significaria, afinal. Era meu dever e meu destino. Voltaria daquela viagem, ao menos prometida a alguém.

Por fim, depois de meses ali estávamos. Me sentia levemente dolorida, rígida e gelada até os ossos ao desmontar do cavalo, ignorando a assistência do cavalariço. Se havia uma coisa que meu pai se vangloriava em relação a educação dos filhos, era ter ensinado montaria, até que cavalgassem tão bem quanto qualquer cavaleiro da Guarda Real, ou tão bem quanto Lyanna Stark.

Tio Tyrion desmontou ao meu lado, e Joff e Cão de Caça do outro, pude ver os olhos do lord de Winterfell acompanhando todos que ali estavam.

Lord Stark fora gentil ao mandar uma escolta nos encontrar pelo caminho. Fora uma surpresa agradável encontrar com os homens do norte em suas terras. Meu pai me falara muito deles, principalmente de Eddard Stark, seu, praticamente, irmão. E eu não me desapontara. Rosto longo e sério, compenetrado, cabelos longos, barba espessa e ombros largos. Havia no entanto, uma ternura em seus olhos ao acompanhar meu pai. A quantos anos não se viam?

— Ned! Ah, como é bom ver essa sua cara congelada. — gritou papai ao anfitrião com uma gargalhada. — Não mudou nem um bocadinho.

— Vossa Graça. Winterfell é vossa. — saudou lord Stark, com polimento. Como eu imaginei que seria. Frios, frios como a neve que cobre seus castelos.

Após isso começaram as apresentações, uma vez que mamãe apareceu com Myrcella e Tommen. Ned e rei Robert se abraçaram, o lord se ajoelhou diante da rainha enquanto meu pai abraçava calorosamente lady Stark. E agora eu sabia, era minha vez.

— Deixe que eu lhe mostre meus filhos Ned, a última vez que os viu, não passavam de pestinhas de colo! — bradou papai, puxando-nos a frente. — Meu herdeiro, Joffrey, vê como está alto para a idade? Será um homem de força, eu asseguro.

Joff com toda a amabilidade ensinada, e certo descaso, beijou a mão das mulheres e trocou cumprimentos com os homens.

— E aqui estão os mais novos, vê Tommen como está grande? Que acha Ned, a última vez que o viu mamava! E a linda Myrcella, mais linda a cada dia.

Lord e lady Stark jorraram elogios para com os dois, enquanto papai e mamãe agradeciam e se orgulhavam do comportamento tímido, mas educado de Tomm e Cella.

— E aqui está a minha mais velha, Lauren. — eu sabia o que viria a seguir, e sabia que minha mãe não ficaria nada satisfeita. — Vê Ned? Vê a semelhança? Tão linda, é nítida a semelhança com Lyanna.

E assim eu senti dezenas de olhos pousados em mim, enquanto lançava um sorriso para meu pai e prestava as devidas reverencias aos senhores de Winterfell.

— Não poderia estar mais encantada em estar aqui. Não mentem os poetas quando exaltam a beleza do norte.

— Nem seu pai, ao exaltar a sua, minha princesa. — disse a lady Stark com uma reverencia e um sorriso.

— Sim, Robert, a semelhança é notável. — lord Stark também prestou seus cumprimentos a mim. Pelo canto de olho, vi minha mãe franzir os lábios em uma linha fina. — E aqui estão os meus. Robb, o mais velho. — lord Stark então disse, apontando para a figura posta ao seu lado.

Até agora, o norte e os Stark correspondiam as histórias de papai, por isso, esperava que os filhos de lord Eddard também correspondessem. Minha surpresa não podia ser maior ao notar que o garoto que fora nos apresentado era quase tão sulista quanto nós, se não fosse pelas roupas, claro.

O herdeiro Stark parecia que iria puxar somente uma coisa do pai: estatura. De resto, ele era quase um Tully, pele clara, cabelos vermelhos – não tão vermelhos quanto a da garota ao seu lado, eles eram de um vermelho mais castanho – e olhos tão azuis que fariam qualquer lady dos Sete Reinos suspirarem.

Robb, como fora apresentando, parecia um cavaleiro saído das canções de amor que Cella tanto ama, pois ele também era musculoso. Tenho certeza que se eu não estivesse cansada de nossa longa viagem, estaria suspirando por esse em minha frente. Mas, no entanto, seus profundos olhos azuis, semelhantes ao céu límpido, atraíram tanto minha atenção quanto a arte da equitação. Pelo sete, pareço uma lady indefesa desse jeito. Ah, conhecendo meu pai, era até bom que eu me encantasse pelo herdeiro Stark.

— Sansa. — fui tirada de meus devaneios pelo lord Stark, que continuou as apresentações, não sem antes me lançar um longo olhar.

Gesticulou ele para a moça a direita do herdeiro Stark, tinha as mesmas cores do irmão, e uma forma de se portar quase sulista, toda feita de cumprimentos, modos e elegância.

— Arya.

A segunda menina era notavelmente mais nortenha que os outros. Cabelos escuros, olhos escuros, rosto longo, parecida com lord Eddard. Parecia desconfortável com todos os cumprimentos, ou simplesmente por estar ali.

— Ora Ned, apenas a caçula lhe puxou as cores. — riu papai, olhando com afeto para a pequena. Ela não era muito diferente de mim, com aquela idade.

Ele estava certo, os outros dois meninos restante, tinhas as cores dos Tully, sendo o menorzinho de poucos anos. Brandon e Rickon.

Feita as devidas apresentações, como não podia deixar de ser, papai desceu à cripta com lord Stark. Ele comentara aquilo, queria ver o túmulo de Lyanna, tocar-lhe a face da estátua que tinha ali em homenagem a ela. Fiquei mais que grata de que não lhe passasse a ideia de levar-me lá, para testar a teoria de minha semelhança com a menina.

Mamãe é claro, ardeu de raiva, e teria muito bem começado mais uma discussão, se não fosse tio Jaime. Ele era a consciência quando lhe faltava.

Instalados e alojados, tivemos a chance de nos limpar e trocar a roupa da viagem por uma para o jantar. O castelo de pedra era estranha e maravilhosamente mais quente que do lado de fora, de certa forma acolhedor. Lady Catelyn explicara que águas quentes, que nasciam em baixo do castelo, circulavam pelas paredes.

Mamãe parecia estar em seu inferno pessoal, resmungando sobre cada detalhe.

— Vamos a esse nobre evento, ver seu pai se entupir como um porco enquanto os nortenhos se embebedam. Espero que tenham pelo menos a decência de não colocar o bastardo a mesa.

Um bastado Stark? Não era boba nem nada, mas Ned não parecia homem de bastardos, tão honrado como era. Qual dos rapazes que cruzara os olhos hoje seria ele?

Vestida com sedas azuis escuras e os cabelos trançados, dirigi-me com minha família ao salão.

No caminho, papai me apresentara a Benjen Stark, o irmão mais novo de Ned, um irmão juramentado da Patrulha da Noite. Um homem gentil e de sorriso fácil, que parecia agradavelmente surpreso com minha aparência.

" _Eu o lembro de sua irmã._ "

O pensamento me ocorreu. Lyanna morrera aos dezesseis anos, esperava ter mais sorte que isso.

A entrada fora planejada, de forma que mamãe entrou com Ned, papai com Catelyn, e o pequeno Rickon logo atrás.

No meio do caminho, Rickon – que parecia no mínimo encabulado com o desfile – parou ao lado de um jovem à beira do caminho, que o incentivava a continuar. Seu rosto, era como de um velho conhecido, embalado pelas histórias contadas ao colo de meu pai. Se eu o houvesse encontrado por esta manhã, não hesitaria em chamá-lo de Robb, certamente aquele era o herdeiro Stark. Mas uma vez que o herdeiro se encontrava em meus braços - obviamente eu fora delegada a Robb - aquele deveria ser o bastardo. Por um instante seus olhos analisavam Rickon com afeto e no outro estavam pousados em mim.

E pela segunda vez no dia, eu vi um herói das histórias de amor ganhar consistência. Ele era tão lindo quanto Robb Stark, só que de uma beleza diferente. O rapaz era menor que seu irmão, ao meu lado, mas mais forte. Havia uma rigidez em seus ombros e em seu rosto. Ele não sorria. Gelado com a neve. Os cabelos formavam grossos cachos escuros. Rosto longo, pele alva, olhos profundos e escuros. Olhos esses que me encaravam com determinação e me avaliavam. Desviei o olhar enquanto passava por ele, de braços dados com Robb, rapaz extremamente gentil, ofereceu-me o braço com elegância e um sorriso caloroso, em minha concepção, atípico do norte.

Atrás Joffrey e Sansa, a moça parecia deliciada, pobre Sansa, Joffrey lhe demonstrava tanta atenção quanto a uma mosca. Tommen e Arya, e Myrcella que lançava olhares invejosos em minha direção, enquanto vinha de braços dados com Brandon.

No fim, fomos posto todos em uma mesa, os senhores Stark, meus pais, meus tios e Benjen Stark em outra mesa, acima de nós.

A garota Stark mais velha, Sansa, parecia encanta com tudo, conversando com Cella sobre qualquer coisa, que eu deduzi ser algo ligado a amor. E Sansa também tentava chamar a atenção de Joffrey. Bran e Tomm pareceram se darem bem de primeira, e eles tentavam puxar Rickon a conversa, que parecia assustado e com sono demais. O herdeiro Stark discutia qualquer coisa com Arya, e Joffrey observava tudo com certo desgosto no olhar. Aquela seria uma longa e cansativa noite.

Estava errada sobre o cansativa, e certa sobre a noite ser longa.

Observava meu pai, que como minha mãe disse, comia e bebia como um porco, e dava atenção a todas as mulheres, desviei o olhar no momento em que ele ia beijar uma nortenha qualquer, somente para constatar que os olhos azuis de Robb me encaravam com certa curiosidade.

Aquele olhar me deixou sem jeito, não era o olhar que os homens lançavam a mulheres com os dizeres “ _quero você na minha cama_ ”, era algo mais... não chegava a ser um olhar avaliador ou repreensor, tão pouco um olhar magnificado, como eu andava recebendo toda hora desde o momento que entrei pelos portões de Winterfell. Eu simplesmente não sabia dizer qual o significado daquele olhar. E acho que ele percebeu meu incomodo no momento em que eu baixei minha cabeça para encarar a carne quase intocada em meu prato, e o copo ainda cheio ao seu lado.

— Me desculpe, minha princesa, mas eu não pude deixar de notar que do mesmo jeito que seu pai, o rei, fez questão de ressaltar que somente Arya se parece com meu pai, somente você se parece com vossa graça.

Quase não consegui conter o riso, porém a queimação em meu rosto veio de qualquer jeito. Robb era simplesmente errado, todo sulista e cheio de modos, ele não era nortenho, não o meu conceito de nortenho, ele era errado. O mesmo errado que meus irmãos, praticamente Lannisters, sem nem um pouco de Baratheon.

Levantei minha cabeça, com a intenção de lhe responder qualquer coisa que tivesse a palavra Tully, mas as palavras simplesmente fugiram de minha mente. Pelos sete, eu achava que os olhos daquele garoto fossem sua arma, mas seu sorriso era, simplesmente – palavras essas, devo disser, são dignas de Myrcella – mais que encantador. E mais uma vez meu rosto queimou ao ver que ele ria de mim. Deuses, como ele ousa rir de mim, princesa dos sete reinos, sua princesa?

— Acho que eu lhe devo mais desculpas, princesa.

— Sua cota de desculpas só aumenta. — não basta parecer uma boba, tenho que responder como uma boba. Isso era o troco de Myrcella, por todas as vezes em que eu me recusei a ouvir canções tolas com ela.

— Realmente, e isso me deixa curioso para saber se minha princesa aceita minhas mais sinceras desculpas. — e mais uma vez ele ousa a dar aquele sorriso. _Como se fosse possível recusar algo a você, meu senhor._

Somente assenti com minha cabeça em sua direção, para logo em seguida levar o copo até minha boca. Sentia que eu precisaria ter algo forte em meu sangue se ele pretendesse sorrir mais.

— Mamãe poderia matar o rei com esse olhar, seria uma cena engraçada, hein Lauren?

A voz de Joffrey se fez presente em meu outro lado. O encarei, seu típico sorriso sádico estava presente. Joffrey era mestre em passar esses eventos sem pronunciar uma única palavra, então, o que ele queria ao conversar comigo?

— Nossa mãe poderia matar nosso pai em qualquer lugar, menos em Rochedo, que, curiosamente, o rei quase nunca vai, não tem surpresa nenhuma em ela querer matar nosso pai no norte, Joff.

— Mesmo assim, seria bom se alguém tirasse coisas cortantes de perto da mamãe.

— Pelo amor dos sete, Joff, ela não seria louca a esse ponto. — revirei meus olhos e tomei mais um gole de vinho, para então girar minha cabeça na direção de Robb.

— O príncipe tem razão, e também seria sábio deixar a rainha e o rei longe um do outro. — não consegui evitar que um sorriso brotasse em meus lábios, porque _ele_ que tinha razão. Ouvi Joffrey bufar do meu lado.

— Sim, seria, mas ninguém parece notar isso. — Robb olhou rapidamente para sua mãe, e então voltou a olhar para mim.

— Mas me diga, princesa, o norte está lhe agradando?

— Sempre quis conhecer o norte. Papai costumava me contar histórias sobre esse lugar na hora de dormir. — um sorriso nostálgico surgiu em meus lábios. Tinha saudades daquela época.

— E o norte faz jus as histórias do rei?

— O norte é lindo, só não supera Ponta Tempestade.

— Nenhum lugar nunca irá superar a sede de nossa Casa. — Robb meneou com a cabeça, e tomou um gole de seu copo.

— Sou obrigada a concordar, por mim, moraria em Ponta Tempestade.

E assim deu-se início a uma boa conversa. Conversamos sobre as paisagens que vimos, as que queríamos ver e trocamos histórias. Vez ou outra Joffrey interrompia a conversa com algum comentário desagradável e vez ou outra, Robb me fazia corar. Era um dom, embora eu suspeitasse que ele não o fizesse de propósito, eu só parecia propensa a dar respostas bobas quando ele sorria, ou mesmo esquecer de responder quando o olhava nos olhos.

Depois de algum tempo de conversa, a mesa explodiu em risadas e eu vi Sansa quase aos prantos, suja de comida, e Arya sapeca com uma colher em mãos. Tentei segurar o riso e notei que o herdeiro Stark também. Depois de algum sinal que eu não vi, Robb levantou-se e tirou Arya do salão, me deixando ali com a perspectiva que agora assim a noite havia acabado.

Retirei-me, muito educadamente da mesa levando Cella e Tomm comigo, lançando um olhar para mamãe, que pareceu considerar uma bela desculpa para que ela se retirasse também.

Por fim, depois de instalada em minha cama, afogada em peles, sentindo meus pés rígidos por causa do frio, um pensamento me ocorreu. " _Seria bom que eu logo me acostumasse com o frio_ ”, porque ao que tudo indicava, eu ficaria aqui por um longo tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhhh, a atriz que da vida a Lauren é a Jennifer Lawrence.


	3. Two — How is to be promised, my dear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, queria informar que a fic não segue fielmente os eventos dos livros e nem os eventos da série, estamos misturando eles, usando coisas que só tem na série ou que só tem nos livros, como é o caso do torneio de espadas citado aqui, porém, para não ficar repetitivo para quem já leu os livros, e nem um completo nada para quem não leu, vamos tratar esses eventos com a maior cautela possível, okay?   
> Acho que é só, boa leitura pessoinhas do meu coração *-*

 

No meio da noite, um lobo uivou e então, o sonho começou.

 _Eu estava junto aos portões de Winterfell, e longe meus pais seguiam viagem. Eu gritei por eles, para não me deixarem para trás, mas eles já estavam longe demais. Tentei correr, e então minhas mãos estavam algemadas aos portões. Eu gritava por ajuda e por alguém que me tirasse dali, quando um lobo apareceu, castanho avermelhado de olhos azuis... Como Robb Stark. Ele uivava, me impedindo de sequer me movimentar. Então o bastardo Stark estava ali, puxando-me pelo meu pulso, me arrastando para longe, para dentro do castelo, as correntes tinham ido embora, agora era seu aperto que feria. "_ Venha, princesa, essa é sua casa agora _"._

Então eu acordei. Pelos sete infernos o que fora aquilo? Levou um minuto para me lembrar de onde estava e porque estava quente. Era um alívio saber que de manhã era mais quente que de noite, e as camadas e mais camadas que me cobriam não eram necessárias.

Afastei-me dá cama, e procurei a janela. Lá fora tudo parecia calmo, e as folhas das árvores se agitavam suavemente. A neve caia branda, formando uma imensidão branca do lado de fora da janela.

Não me lembrava de como era a sensação da neve, e do frio que ela me deixava. Mas de alguma forma, não me era desconfortável ficar olhando a neve cair da janela do quarto em que eu fui instalada na Casa de Hóspedes. Tomm, Cella e Joff já não estavam mais aqui – mamãe provavelmente veio cedo levar os mais novos ao desjejum – o que provavelmente significava que eu dormi demais.

Ouvi batidas suaves em minha porta, e com um suspiro dei as costas para a janela.

— Entre. — minha aia entrou pela porta, com uma expressão cansada em seu rosto.

— Dormiu bem, minha princesa? — perguntou ela, sem esperar por uma resposta. — Eu não preguei os olhos com esse frio, pelos sete, como esses nortenhos conseguem viver?

Deixei que uma risada escapasse pelos meus lábios enquanto ela continuava com sua típica falação e me preparava para o desjejum.

Layla não era uma das piores aias do mundo, só era entediante. Ela estava comigo desde que eu me entendia por gente. Uma menina vinda da campina, de uma das casas nobres menores, meu pai requisitou os serviços de uma aia da campina para sua filha mais velha pessoalmente, nunca entendi realmente o motivo disso, do mesmo modo que eu nunca entendi o porquê de Roy ter sido solicitado como meu guarda. Todos os meus irmãos tinham como serviçais pessoas vindas das casas vassalas dos Lannisters. E eu não achava realmente ruim que eu não tivesse, Cão de Caça, por exemplo, me assustava. E não tinha nada a ver com sua aparência, tinha a ver com sua natureza. No entanto, ele servia bem ao proposito a qual fora encaminhado. Proteção. Joffrey apreciava sua companhia um pouco mais.

Aprendi a ignorar, aos poucos, quando Layla estava cuidando de mim – banhos, trocas de roupas, escovando o cabelo e etc. – por isso minha mente só voltou à ativa quando eu estava a caminho da sala de refeições, com Roy e Layla atrás de mim.

Todos, com exceção de meu pai, já estavam a mesa quando cheguei.

— Atrasada, mais uma vez. Talvez seus serviçais tenham que prestar mais atenção em seus horários. — minha mãe me recebeu com suas típicas reclamações diárias aos meus serviçais.

— Eu que dormi além da conta, não eles, mamãe. — sentei ao lado de Tyrion para comer, lançando lhe um sorriso.

— Achei que iria congelar durante a noite. — reclamou Cella, enquanto Layla me trazia a refeição, em geral eu nunca prestava atenção ao que era servido. Layla estava comigo a tanto tempo que já sabia do que eu gostava.

Conversas paralelas começaram a mesa. Tio Tyrion brincava com Tommen, que estava sentando em seu outro lado, Myrcella e mamãe falavam sobre qualquer coisa e tio Jaime conversava com Joffrey em relação ao torneio de espadas que teria pela manhã com os Starks.

— Lauren e Myrcella, eu informei a septã Mordane que vocês participariam de sua aula de bordar de manhã, em companhia das meninas Starks. — mamãe disse mais alto que todos na mesa, para se fazer ser ouvida. — E Tommen e Joffrey irão participar do torneio de espadas do Sor Rodrik.

— Bordar a manhã toda? — resmunguei em voz alta. — E a senhora, ira bordar a manhã toda com Lady Stark? — todos a mesa soltaram risadas enquanto o rosto de mamãe se enrugava.

— Eu pagaria quantos veados de prata fossem precisos para ver essa cena. — brincou meu tio ao lado.

— Tyrion, cale-se, não incentive os maus modos de minha filha.

— Não é considerado hipocrisia repreender alguém que tem os mesmos modos que você? — Tio Jaime logo respondeu, fazendo a mesa cair em risos mais uma vez.

Eu não tinha predileção em relação aos meus tios do sangue de minha mãe. Os dois sempre estiveram ao meu lado desde o momento em eu nasci, nunca me repreenderam, sempre me defendendo das broncas que ela me dava. Tyrion sempre dissera que eu me parecia suficientemente com Jaime quando criança, e com mamãe certamente. Obstinada, sarcástica, impetuosa, por vezes debochada e rebelde.

Não se tratava de rebeldia, eu não era insubordinada. Eu era uma princesa. Filha de meu pai e minha mãe. Uma Baratheon. Uma Lannister. Eu certamente não nascera para seguir ordens, mas sim para dá-las.

Mamãe deixou passar o momento com um franzir de lábios.

— Lamento informar que seu pai também deixou em minhas mãos outra notícia. — subitamente, o clima da mesa entre os adultos ficou mais pesado. Mamãe encarava fixamente a mesa.

— Você pode esperar um pouco mais para informa-los. — Jaime comentou em um tom de voz baixo.

— Robert irá contar de qualquer jeito, ele está tão animado com a ideia de jogar seus dois filhos mais velhos nas mãos dos lobos.

— Era óbvio que eu teria que me casar com a garota Stark, mas Lauren? — Joffrey quebrou o silêncio que reinava na mesa. Encarei Joffrey por alguns segundos, sendo eu a quebrar o silêncio dessa vez.

— Era óbvio que  _eu_  teria que me casar com o garoto Stark, mas Joffrey? — a pergunta era para ser direcionava a mamãe, mas quem respondeu foi tio Tyrion.

— Lauren era a melhor escolha para renovar a aliança com os Stark, e Joffrey seria melhor aproveitado para formar alianças com uma casa mais rebelde, mas seu pai não se importa com isso.

— Aquele velho bêbado quer tirar minha filha de mim, larga-la no norte, a sorte com os lobos. — resmungou mamãe com as mãos sobre o rosto.

— El não vai voltar para casa com a gente? — Myrcella perguntou de um jeito tão inocente que não percebeu o choque que causou em todos na mesa, inclusive em mim.

Eu já esperava que eu fosse ser prometida ao herdeiro de Winterfell nessa viagem. Eu era uma princesa, afinal, e esse era o trabalho das princesas, formar alianças. Princesas não se casavam com lordes de casas menores, com herdeiros de casas de pouca importância, princesas se casavam com os lordes das grandes casas, com os protetores de sua região. Uma vez que o leste e oeste eram de proteção dos Lannisters, eu não estaria destinada a um Lannister, o protetor do norte era a melhor escolha, mesmo com a longa história de amizade entre meu pai, o rei, e o atual lord protetor do norte.

No entanto, nunca tinha me passado pela cabeça que eu não voltaria para casa, que eu não me despediria de minha casa, dos cantos que eu mais gostava e das pessoas que lá viviam.

Roy e Layla obviamente ficariam comigo, mas o rosto de Barristan me veio em mente por um momento, afastei o pensamento. Eu não me permitiria ficar triste por isso, era o meu dever.

— Então é bom que nós aproveitemos bem essa manhã. — tranquilizei minha irmã, acariciando seus cabelos.

— Minha irmã não pode ficar apodrecendo aqui! Eu não vou permitir! — Joffrey disse em um de seus rompantes, com uma raiva quase palpável em sua voz.

— Você é o herdeiro, Joffrey, não o rei. — lembrou tio Jaime.

— Basta! — ordenou mamãe — Já estamos todos atrasados para nossas atividades nesse encantador e agradável lugar.

— E eu pensando que eu fosse o sarcástico da família. — tio Tyrion comentou momentos antes de se levantar. — Ah, e cuidado com os lobos gigantes, Winterfell está infestada deles, ontem quase molhei as calças com o lobo do garoto Jon.

A palavra lobo me lembrou automaticamente de meu sonho, me fazendo estremecer de leve.

— Jon? — perguntei, para mudar de assunto, os pelos de minha nuca ainda se arrepiavam com a menção da palavra lobo.

— Sim, o bastardo Stark, um bom garoto, pena que quer vestir o negro.

— Há grande honra em fazer parte da Patrulha da Noite. — Tomm comentou.

— Não a honra em nunca mais poder fuder mulheres. — e com isso mamãe tirou Tomm e Cella da mesa, saindo para fazer sei lá o que e todos nós seguimos seu exemplo.

Não é que eu detestasse bordar, bordar só era extremamente entediante. Septã Mordane não parava de jorrar elogios para qualquer coisa que Myrcella e eu fizéssemos. Sansa cochichava audivelmente com suas amigas o  _quão lindo era Joffrey_ , palavras dela, não minhas. Arya parecia querer estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali. Suspirei e notei que foi ao mesmo tempo que a garota Arya, lancei lhe um sorriso cumplice, desistindo de meu bordado.

Virei-me para minha irmã, cochichando lhe no ouvido.

— Cella, estou de saída.

— E vai me deixar aqui, sozinha? — reclamou ela.

— Não se preocupe, você pode até rasgar o vestido que septã Mordane irá achar incrível, mas não se acostume, quando chegarmos em casa septã Gueneve irá lhe puxar as orelhas. — beije-lhe a face e me levantei. — Com sua licença. — me dirigi a septã e sai sem esperar por uma resposta.

Roy já estava me esperando do lado de fora, e começou a me seguir sem dizer uma única palavra. Ele era quase como um fantasma, estava sempre ao meu lado, fora de vista e me protegendo, sempre presente quando eu precisava. Ele não tivera a língua arrancada como Sor Ilyn Payne, mas era tão quieto quanto.

— Acho que o tempo está bom para uma cavalgada. — sem precisar de mais palavras Roy providenciou cavalos e Layla me ajudou a trocar o vestido por roupas de montaria.

Ao nos aproximarmos do pátio, pude ouvir o som de espadas de madeira sendo brandidas. Ah, o torneio de espada dos rapazes. Cheguei em tempo de ver Tommen ser derrubado, todo embalado e protegido como estava, pelo garoto Brandon.

Afastado, em uma roda de companheiros de viagem, pude ouvir Joffrey caçoando de algo, que soou muito com “ _espadas de madeira_ ”.

— Roy, me veja um par de espadas de aço, pra já! — pedi ao me aproximar de Joffrey.

Ele caçoava do herdeiro Stark por usar espadas de madeira, e Robb parecia muito disposto a matar Joffrey ali mesmo. Deixei que uma gargalha escapasse de meus lábios, alta o suficiente para atrair a atenção de todos.

— E quem usa espadas de madeira nos treinos em casa, Joff? Tommen é novo, usaria espadas de madeira de qualquer jeito, Cella e eu somos mulheres, não devemos lutar. Não vejo você com aço o tempo todo...

Por mais que eu amasse meu irmão, não resistiria a tentação que era irrita-lo, além do mais, o norte não tem uma relação com o a coroa igual Dorne tinha com os Targaryen. Meu irmão nunca foi a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo, e um dia nosso pai e lord Stark estariam mortos, Joffrey seria o rei de Westeros e Robb o lord e protetor do norte, não era aconselhável criar rixa com o herdeiro.

Roy apareceu silenciosamente de meu lado e me entregou as duas espadas. Segurei uma em minha mão direita, já a que estava na esquerda apontei para Joffrey, que jogou  _sua_ espada de madeira no chão e saiu resmungando qualquer coisa. Deixei que outra gargalhada saísse e então apontei a espada para Robb que simplesmente me olhou atônico.

— Oras, vamos Stark, faz tanto tempo que ficamos nessa estrada que eu nem me lembro qual foi a última vez em que eu peguei em uma espada de verdade. — joguei a espada em sua direção, e ele, apesar do susto presente em seu rosto, foi capaz de pega-la.

— Não tenha medo de machuca-la garoto, essa daí já conseguiu me vencer. — eram raras as vezes em que Roy se pronunciava, mas eu simplesmente amava essas poucas vezes.

— Além do mais, Barristan não ficaria nem um pouco feliz em saber que eu tive a oportunidade de lutar com um Stark e não aproveitei. — lancei lhe um sorriso sapeca ao me lembrar do que Barristan uma vez me disse sobre o jeito de luta dos nortenhos, sem tantos floreios como os sulistas.

— Você foi treinada por Sor Barristan? — ouvi uma voz ingênua e admirada. Olhei quem tinha falado e encontrei o olhos brilhantes de Bran Stark.

— Ele me ensinou muito mais do que lutar apenas com espadas, mas sim Brandon, ele me ensinou a lutar, e se o seu irmão deixar de ser careta e lutar comigo, prometo que te ensino o golpe secreto de Barristan. — vi os olhos de Bran brilharem mais ainda, e então ele olhou com grandes e esperançosos olhos na direção de Robb. Um sorriso me veio nos lábios ao ver o Stark mais velho suspirar.

Robb bateu a ponta da espada com a minha, como cumprimento, de forma hesitante. Sua expressão era séria e concentrada, o queixo travado, a testa franzida. Eu tinha vontade de rir, e foi bem o que eu fiz.

— Não tenha um ataque por isso, Robb. É apenas uma luta!

Brandi a espada em sua direção e ele apenas aguentou o golpe com sua lâmina. O som do encontro das duas espadas ressoou por todo o pátio. Abaixei a espada e esperei o golpe que não veio.

— Vamos lá, Robb. Eu estou aqui sozinha, por acaso?

Brandi a espada mais uma vez em sua direção e ele se defendeu. Minha lâmina descreveu um arco, atacando o por baixo. Robb se defendeu novamente, aguentado o golpe, dando um passo para trás. Golpeei-o por cima e por baixo, atacando os lados, mas Robb só se defendia e recuava.

— Qual é, Stark? Você pode fazer mais que isso.

Meus movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos e intensos, e aos poucos Robb foi se soltando. Sua espada descreveu um arco, atacando minha lateral, defendi com minha lâmina pulando para o lado.

— Agora sim!

Ele era rápido, mas eu era mais leve. Seus movimentos apareciam de repente e seu corpo esguio se desviava rapidamente de minhas estocadas. Mas eu atacava com mais firmeza e me movia com mais leveza, atacando-o sempre que notava um ponto desprotegido. Eu não queria machuca-lo, é claro. Nem ele, na verdade, seus movimentos passavam longe o suficiente de mim, para que não me acontecesse nenhum arranhão. Robb era bom, mas talvez por lutar com uma mulher, talvez por não estar acostumado ao aço, mas ele ainda tinha ataques óbvios, pouca estratégia e movimentos descoordenados. Seus pés iam para um lado, mas suas mãos iam para outro. Sua cabeça não estava em contato com seu corpo.

Quando o suor começava a brotar de nossas têmporas, e um sorriso largo e desconcertante brotava no rosto do Stark, Sor Rodrik saiu de seu tupor.

Nossas laminas se encontraram no ar e eu segurei o movimento, forçando-o com a lâmina, nossos corpos mais próximos que o recomendado, nossas respirações batendo no rosto salgado um do outro.

— Parem já com isso! — ouvi a voz alertada de Sor Rodrik. Um longo suspiro saiu de meus lábios.

Olhei bem para Robb, e então mais uma vez cai em gargalha, porém dessa vez ele me acompanhou. Me afastei dele e então joguei minha espada no chão.

— O senhor se preocupa demais, Sor Rodrik, vai ficar grisalho antes do tempo.

Com um último sorriso, fui atrás do cavalo que estava à minha espera nos portões. Mas ao invés de continuar os exercícios, Bran e Robb vieram atrás de mim.

— Que incrível, você foi treinada por Sor Barristan! — disse o pequeno ao meu lado. — Será que ele poderá me treinar quando formos para Porto Real?

— Peça para seu pai conversar com ele, Barristan é um excelente instrutor. — e era mesmo, tinha mais paciência que muitos professores e septãs. — E outra hora lhe ensino o golpe que prometi.

— Que legal, Lauren! — Bran andava de costas a nossa frente, enquanto Robb assumia seu lugar ao meu lado. — O que mais Barristan lhe ensinou?

— Me ensinou a lutar com armas, com o corpo, como defender e me portar. Barristan me ensinou além disso também. Coisas como disciplina, confiança, estratégia...

— Mas por que você quis aprender tudo isso? Você é mulher! — interrompeu ele, com uma curiosidade clara em sua voz. Ele não pretendia ofender e eu já ouvira aquela pergunta dezenas de vezes. Se não verbalmente, nos olhos de quem me via lutar.

— Não, Bran. Eu sou uma princesa. Meu reino precisa de mim, não posso me dar ao luxo de estar indefesa nem por um momento. — respondi com calma, olhando-o nos olhos.

— Mas você não precisa se preocupar mais com isso. Você vai se casar com meu irmão e nunca precisará se preocupar. — respondeu ele como que diz algo óbvio.

Pelo canto do olho, vi Robb enrijecer ao meu lado, a expressão nervosa enquanto lançava um olhar letal pro irmão. Obviamente eles já sabiam sobre o casamento, afinal. A palavra casamento fez com que meu estômago se retorcesse. Eu estava ao lado do meu futuro marido, na minha futura casa, onde eu ficaria provavelmente pelo resto dos meus futuros dias. Era muita coisa pra digerir.

— Então acho que a luta será apenas uma diversão para mim. — disse-lhe afagando lhe os cabelos. — O que é algo realmente bom para seu irmão, já que pelo visto, sou melhor que ele com a espada. — pisquei para Bran que ria, depois arrisquei uma olhada para Robb. Um pequeno sorriso brotava em seus lábios, um sorriso aparentemente sincero.

— Robb é melhor com o arco! — disse Bran. — E Jon com a espada! — imaginei o garoto da noite anterior, os ombros rígidos e forte e os olhos inteligentes com uma espada em mãos. Ele realmente tinha porte de quem se dava bem com espadas.

— Sabendo lutar ou não, só tem uma coisa que eu amo mais do que espadas, cavalgar. — um sorriso brotou em meus lábios ao ver Roy mais a frente com dois cavalos.

— Myrcella não me parece gostar de cavalos. — se tinha uma coisa que eu amava em crianças, era a sua sinceridade ingênua.

— Myrcella ainda é uma criança, é uma princesa, e o mais importante, é superprotegida pela nossa mãe, que nem deixa ela chegar perto de cavalos.

— Mas você chega perto de cavalos. — deixei um riso me escapar, Bran era simplesmente adorável.

— Sou a mais velha, sou superprotegida pelo meu pai. — me aproximei de meu cavalo, uma égua negra.

No 13º dia do meu nome, papai me presenteou com uma égua negra como a noite, que eu batizei de Balerya. Mamãe simplesmente odiou o presente, mas eu amava Balerya e a levava para qualquer lugar.

Comecei a acarinhar sua crina.

— Nossa, é lindo! — Olhei para Bran, ele com certeza já tinha visto cavalos, mas mesmo assim parecia encantado.

— Sim, ela é realmente linda.

— Oh. — ele fez uma carinha fofa, da qual eu fui obrigada a rir.

— Bran, você já alimentou seu lobo hoje? — ouvi a voz de Robb, ele estava tão quieto que quase me esqueci da presença dele.

— Já.

— Então vá alimenta-lo de novo. — pelo visto hoje era o dia de me fazer rir, pois eu ri outra vez com a sutileza do Stark.

O garotinho resmungou qualquer coisa e nos deu as costas, ainda resmungando. O acompanhei com o olhar até que ele sumisse de vista, então, virei minha cabeça em direção a Robb, que tinha um olhar intrigado.

— Peço desculpas por meu irmão, ele se anima com qualquer assunto que envolva Sor Barristan Selmy, seu herói.

— Sem problemas Robb, sei bem como são crianças, e sei bem como é ter um herói.

— E qual seria o seu?

— Seria muito clichê se eu dissesse que é o meu pai? — dei um sorriso de lado. — Não gosto de guerras e nem nada, mas meu pai só se casou com minha mãe por causa da guerra. — não disse mais nada em relação a guerra, afinal, se eu que sou sulista sei de cor e salteado a história de Lyanna Stark, por que Robb Stark não saberia?

— Entendo. — Robb me encarou com aqueles olhos azuis incríveis. Por um momento esqueci de que eu estava fazendo carinho em Balerya, e ela reclamou com um relincho. Ouvi uma risada fraca, mas uma vez que os lábios de Robb estavam fechados, encarei Roy que tinha um sorriso quase sapeca nos lábios. Bufei ao constatar que ele ria de mim.

— Não tem nada melhor para fazer não, Roy? — não estava esperando uma resposta dele, Roy quase nunca fala.

— Se a minha princesa quer que eu a deixe sozinha com o garoto Stark, é só falar. — senti meu rosto esquentar rapidamente, desde quando ele fazia piadas?

— Não seja estúpido. — disse em um fio de voz, estava tão envergonhada que não conseguia encarar Roy ou Robb, por isso foquei meu olhar em Balerya.

— Irei deixá-los sozinhos então, tenho certeza de que o seu futuro marido é capaz de protege-la de qualquer ameaça. — não achava que fosse possível que meu rosto ficasse mais vermelho do que estava, mas eu estava enganada.

Talvez, só talvez, mamãe estivesse certa e eu devesse cortar Roy em pedaços e manda-lo, em uma caixa de madeira, para as Cidades Livres. Vasculhei o lugar com o olhar e vi Roy um pouco distante, mas ainda sim de olho em mim. Ele era o meu guarda pessoal, e em momento algum seria louco de me deixar sozinha.

Tomei coragem de voltei a olhar para Robb, somente para ver que ele também estava vermelho.

— Isso tudo parece tão estranho para você como parece para mim? — deixei a pergunta sair sem pensar muito sobre. Algo no norte me fazia ter vontade de falar.

— Ontem eu a conheci e hoje...

— Sou sua prometida. — completei com um suspiro.

— E hoje você é minha prometida. — Robb também suspirou ao constatar o fato. — Não, não... não que isso seja ruim... quero dizer... você não é ruim e nem feia e você é a princesa... droga! O que eu quero dizer é que... — ele deixou que um longo suspiro escapasse e então mordeu o lábio inferior. Eu estava achando a confusão dele muito fofa.

— Que isso é estranho. — disse e então sorri para ele.

— É, é estranho estar prometido a alguém. — Robb inclinou a cabeça para o lado, ele passou a me encarar, e então o silêncio reinou entre nós.

— Mas então meu futuro marido, gosta de cavalgar tanto quando eu? — não podia reclamar de minha situação, afinal, a maioria das pessoas não conhece seu prometido até o dia do casamento.

Robb abriu a boca para me responder, mas ele logo voltou a ficar quieto. Joffrey simplesmente brotou do meu lado. Ele estava me encarando com seu sorriso maníaco presente.

— Irmã! Estava te procurando por todo canto. — Joffrey praticamente gritou e então me puxou para seu lado, quase me abraçando. — Esse bruto do norte está de atormentando? Cão de Caça pode dar um jeito nele, caso você queria. — qual era o problema com ele?

— Eu... estou bem, Joff, pode voltar a fazer suas coisas. — tentei responder, mas o olhar de Joffrey estava me causando certo medo.

— Que isso, até parece que eu irei deixar minha irmã sozinha! Irmãos não fazem isso. — Joff então parou de me encarar, e passou a encarar Robb.

— Certo, mas eu estou bem, de verdade.

— Cadê aquele inútil do seu guarda? Ele não dev...

— Roy está logo ali, e ele não é um inútil. — como se do nada, eu me toquei do porquê de Joff estar assim.

Eu era um ano mais velha que Joff, mas isso não impediu que nós fossemos criados de um jeito completamente diferente. Ele não foi superprotegido do mesmo jeito que eu. Mamãe sempre parecia mais predisposta a Joffrey, e papai sempre parecia mais predisposto a mim. Isso quase nos fez sermos criados como se fossemos do gênero oposto, Joff com seus ataques e Cersei para fazer suas vontades, e eu fugindo das aulas de bordado para ver os garotos treinarem com espadas.

Mas mesmo isso não impediu que nós fossemos criados juntos, sempre que a oportunidade aparecia nós fugíamos juntos para fazer alguma travessura. Tio Renly costumava dizer que o único momento em que nós parecíamos apenas com duas crianças normais era quando estávamos juntos. Porém, com o passar do tempo, Joff foi se afastando de mim e de todos, com a desculpa de que ele precisava aprender a como governar. Quando Myrcella nasceu, então veio a verdade de que Joffrey não aturava crianças, sempre se escondendo pelo castelo para fugir dela. Mas eu nunca fui uma criança para ele, eu sou e sempre vou ser um ano mais velha que ele, Joffrey é meu irmão mais novo, e por algum motivo, ele parecia somente se importar comigo.

— Joff, agradeço por você se preocupar comigo e tudo mais. — olhei para Robb, seus olhos quase faiscavam de raiva, então olhei para Joff, e vi o mesmo faiscar nos olhos verdes dele. — Só que eu realmente quero cavalgar. — Joff bufou e então se virou, e saiu batendo os pés com força do chão. Não consegui impedir uma risada de rir. Para um futuro herdeiro do trono, Joff as vezes era tão infantil.

— Não culpo seu irmão, também estou morrendo de raiva dele por ele ser o prometido de minha irmã, só que ele é um idiota. — Robb comentou quando meu irmão já estava longe o suficiente.

— Sim, ele é um idiota, e eu rezo para que ele tenha uma ótima Mão quando for rei, mas enquanto esse dia não chega... — dei um meio sorriso para ele, e então montei em Balerya.

— Posso te fazer companhia em sua cavalgada? — Robb me perguntou com um sorriso. Deuses, ele não pode descobrir que eu não consigo dizer não a ele quando ele sorri desse jeito.

— Claro. — sorri de volta e Robb me retribuiu com um sorriso maior ainda.

Eu não podia reclamar, não podia reclamar por Robb ser meu prometido. Ele era bonito, educado e gentil, e mesmo que nós não nos apaixonemos, mesmo se não houver amor em nosso casamento, pelo menos teria amizade, e isso já era uma coisa grande, era mais que em muitos casamentos.

**Author's Note:**

> Para quem queira saber, os atores usados no banner, para representarem os personagens logo após a Rebelião de Robert, são: Kiera Knightly como Cersei Lannister, fanmande; Henry Cavill como Robert Baratheon, em The Tudors.


End file.
